


I'll Keep You Warm (When You're Frozen to the Bone)

by fistitout



Series: Hold Me Close (Cuddles Prompts) [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles prompt, F/M, with rain outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: word-weaver-of-the-faeries: Frank and Hazel, with rain outside?





	I'll Keep You Warm (When You're Frozen to the Bone)

They were no stranger to the cold. That didn't mean they enjoyed it. Christmas was several days away, and what should've been a hectic shopping day took a turn for the better.

Piper and Jason’s flight in from California had been delayed due to a blizzard in the Midwest. They wouldn't make it in for another day or two, while Annabeth was still stuck in Boston, with Leo in Indiana, waiting out the snow, and Percy was locked in his dorm, studying for his final exams of the semester.

That left Hazel and Frank in the house the seven had rented for their annual Christmas party. Frank had been in charge of booking the reservation that year, and had been setting up when Hazel had first arrived, soaked to the bone from the thick sheets of rain pouring from the sky.

Frank had heard when the rain started that morning, a soft drizzle that wasn't too concerning. Hazel had texted him that morning, letting him know that she was going to stop at the store and if he needed anything else. After reviewing his supplies and decorations, he sent her some other things he'd need before continuing with decoration.

As the day went on, however, the rain got harder. At around noon, Hazel arrived, drenched to the bone. Frank had opened the door to the consistent pounding, finding his girlfriend standing under the porch. Wordlessly, he looked over her shoulder, seeing the rain coming down so hard and fast the whole air was blurry.

They moved silently, Hazel peeling off her wet coat before taking the stairs to one of the rooms, the rooms she claimed as her own, showering and changing. She was still freezing, even after her hot shower and bundling up in as many layers of clothes she could find.

She opened the bedroom door to return downstairs, nearly colliding with Frank. “Oh, hey,” she said quietly.

“Welcome back,” Frank said. “I made some hot chocolate, while you were warming up. Helps heat the soul. Or at least that's what Percy says.”

Hazel giggled lightly, observing the two steaming cups of chocolate. “Percy's descriptions of foods shouldn't be accepted. He's on a whole new eating scale.”

The two laughed lightly. Then, once the laughter died down, Frank cleared his throat, saying, “So, I figured you had a pretty crabby trek here. And, since no one will be here until tomorrow morning, I figured we can hang out wherever. I also just so happen to know that there's a room, at the end of the hall, that has the best heating system in the whole house.”

Hazel smiled, glancing down at the ground. “Why Frank Zhang, what might you be suggesting?”

"Holy Mars, Hazel, I'm just saying that—”

Hazel laughed, cutting him off. “Dude, it's whatever. I'd love to, for your information.”

“Did you just call me ‘dude’?”

“What? I can use common phrasing and words.”

* * *

 

Along with being the warmest, the room at the end of the hall was also the most spacious and glamorous, styled as a master bedroom sorts. The large, king sized bed sat on a raised platform along the left wall; the whole bathroom was pretty much exposed, with a glass-walled double shower and what looked like a brand new vanity, with a jacuzzi beside the shower on its own raised platform.

“Classy,” Hazel said upon entrance. “Who's room is this?”

Frank shrugged, moving toward the heating system. “Technically, its Jason and Piper's turn for the big bedroom, but they might let Percy and Annabeth have it, cause of their recent engagement.”

“Naturally.” Hazel responded. “It's huge. And beautiful.”

“I kinda hate that our turn for the big room keeps falling on Leo’s turn to rent the house.”

Hazel let out a laugh as she crossed the room, falling back on the large bed. “Leo is fun,” Hazel defended. “If you ever spent time talking to him instead of patronizing him all the time, you'd know.”

Frank scoffed, climbing onto the bed beside Hazel. “I don't patronize Leo.”

It was silent for a second as they shifted on the bed, getting more situated and snuggling closer. Finally, Hazel said, “You don't know what ‘patronize’ means, do you?”

Frank sighed sadly. "No."

Hazel giggled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “You're adorable, Frank.”

Frank smiled, feeling Hazel rest her head on his shoulder once again. 


End file.
